


Steve Can Operate the Modern Sink

by MagicalPeasent



Category: Avengers
Genre: Cute, M/M, Very fluffy, idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPeasent/pseuds/MagicalPeasent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculously short Drabble based off of a headcanon I just thought of.</p><p>In which Steve is a good machanic and it almost gives Tony a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Can Operate the Modern Sink

It was a fairly slow week for everyone, which meant it was a perfect date night for America's hottest, and one of the few, gay celebrity couples. 

They usually stayed in and neither had a particular problem with that, but that almost always meant when they DID go on dates, they were pretty elaborate, on Tony's part. Steve on the other hand always felt a little guilty. He didn't get a paycheck, and the only money he had was what Stark gave him. Sometimes he felt like a superhero housewife. 

So he took it upon himself to get a ring, to be the one to propose after six committed years together. Of course that was much more of an achievement for Tony, less for Steve, as Tony was the one that had never had a proper relationship, just the dysfunctional ones. Steve just never had one. 

Speaking of which, Steve, at the moment, was holding the said ring between his fingers, getting it cut just right after stealing one of the inventors fancy, professionally fitted leather gloves. Small diamonds were embedded all around it, and the thought of it just made the blond smile. He was flipping it back and forth before it slipped out of his fingers and into the sink and it felt like all he could do was watch.

"No no no no!! Shit!" He cursed, covering his mouth with his hand afterwards. He made sure not to run any water through the tap and gulped as he opened the cabinet that held the piping. For the moment Tony was out at another meeting, so his lab was going unused. 

He he changed into a replaceable t shirt and slacks before grabbing a basic tool box from the inventor's sanctuary. He had a towel set aside for any rouge waters and leaned on his back to get at them, slowly unworking one of the bigger bolts. 

"hey there sexy." Tony's voice rang from the kitchen counter, making Steve jump and consequently hit his head on the pipe. "What are you doing?! You're going to destroy the pipeline!" Tony said worriedly, more for the machine than his boyfriend. 

"It may surprise you but I know how to fix a pipe Tony." He grumbled sarcastically, continuing to work on it. 

"n-No you can't!! You're the muscle, not the brains. Just give me the wrench." Tony begged as he reached out for it, earning him a smack in the head with it. "I know basic household items Tony. I'm also going to ignore that you just called me stupid because I like your face how it is and technically I have only ten less IQ points than you." 

"B-But it's a sink! You didn't have sinks!" he stressed, not realizing how stupid he sounded. "Believe it or not Tony sinks were popular before I was even born. So I know how to fix one..." He continued more stubbornly, grunting as he pulled off the pipe and casually shook out the remanents, momentarily forgetting its importance. 

"Is that..." Tony muttered, pointing down at the ring. Steve eyes darted down to it and he gulped, ears going red. "Maybe..." He said, blushing on his cheeks a bit and wiping away the excess water. 

"marry me?" Steve asked awkwardly, giving an unconvincing smile. "You could've picked a more romantic location you know." "I dropped it down the sink!" "So now you're a romantic comedy cliché?" "Do you wanna marry me or not?" "Of course." Tony finally answered after the quick torture, giving him a long kiss. 

"Now screw that pipe back in I don't want the apartment flooded because you forgot something again." "Well excuse me Mr. Handmethatwrench why don't you do it yourself?" "And screw up this suit? Please." He scoffed, getting to his feet and snatching the ring up as Steve ducked back under the sink haul. 


End file.
